


An Unexpected Gift

by Small_Blonde_Zimbo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprises, au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Blonde_Zimbo/pseuds/Small_Blonde_Zimbo
Summary: So, this is my first, and probably only work, but I saw the prompt a while back asking about a fic where John gifts Sherlock a dog, and I couldn't not try my hand at it. Honestly not expecting much, and it hasn't been Beta'd or anything since I don't know how to go about doing all that, but it's something small for a great community who have given me endless hours of fun, so if even one person enjoys this then I will be happy.Note, I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters. Those belong to BBC and ACD.





	An Unexpected Gift

Sherlock slammed the door to 221B behind him against the wind and rain with a scowl. He’d had a terribly tiresome day. Anderson and Donovan had been particularly annoying given that Anderson’s wife was back in town and the “interesting” crime scene Lestrade had promised him was at best a three – not to mention the terrible weather. Dripping slightly as he walked up the seventeen stairs to the flat he sighed. John wasn’t expected back from work for another two hours at least and all he wanted right now was a cup of John’s tea and a bit of a cuddle to warm up. Entering the flat he was absorbed in his thoughts as he pulled his coat off which is why he jumped when he heard John’s inquired “Sherlock?” coming from the direction of their room. The voice was followed by the man himself, his face lit with an impish grin, his blue eyes sparkling - Sherlock’s day was suddenly looking much better. He dropped the coat and strode quickly towards the shorter man and wrapped his arms around him in a hug that was affectionately returned as he nuzzled his nose into the short blonde hair. 

“You’re back early,” Sherlock hummed with satisfaction.

“Observant today, are we?” John teased back, his voice slightly muffled from being pressed against Sherlock’s shoulder.

“Hmph,” breathed Sherlock. 

He knew why of course, it was so easy these days to read John. His constant observation of the man had rendered him incredibly fluent in John and so he knew that his second shift had been cancelled due to a slow day at the clinic. They didn’t need the extra help, and so he had been let off early, but he hadn’t come straight home. A quick catch-up with Stamford on the other side of town and then.. something.. followed by a ride on the tube home sitting next to a lady with a pet, a dog from the looks of the hairs on the cuff of his jumper where he had brushed against it and then the short walk home. He didn’t know exactly what the something was, but he knew it was some sort of present for him given the energy that was radiating from him – a specific mixture of excitement and expectation. John never planned the things he would get for Sherlock, he had learnt that early on in their relationship given Sherlock’s tendency to deduce what he was planning fairly quickly. Now he would simply immediately act if he saw something that he thought Sherlock would like, and would then try to hide it and time how long it took Sherlock to find it. 

“Where is it?” he asked as he scanned the room, his hands absentmindedly stroking the soft jumper beneath them, John grinning fondly at the fact that he had already deduced there was a gift.

He could see nothing out of place in the living room; everything was exactly where it had been this morning. He started to move towards the kitchen in hopeful anticipation – maybe John had picked up something from Molly for him, he had been wanting to test the effects of different acids on the spleen, but found that the arms around him weren’t letting him leave. 

“Kiss first,” demanded John and Sherlock was happy to comply. He leant down and his still slightly cold lips brushed John’s warm ones, initially lightly, but then slightly firmer as he pressed in closer to steal some more of that delicious warmth. 

A few minutes later John pulled away much to Sherlock’s disgust and he chuckled at the put out look on the detective’s face. 

“Don’t you want to find your present?” he asked with a sly smile, knowing that thoughts of presents had recently vacated Sherlock’s mind.

Damn. He had gotten distracted. Again. This always seemed to happen when John kissed him. Although, he did have to admit that it was a very pleasurable distraction so he found that he didn’t mind at all. His mind started to wander again only to be brought back by a small peck on his cheek from an amused John. Right – kitchen! He detangled himself from the smaller man and strode into the kitchen his eyes darting around taking it all in. Nothing. John had followed him with a slightly smug look on his face and that more than anything implied that this was the wrong room. Bedroom next then, and as Sherlock turned to walk towards it John’s face twisted into an excited grin confirming the guess (yes, he did sometimes guess). Sherlock was utterly powerless to not stop and taste that smile before he bounded to their room. Opening the door he stopped dead, eyes glued to the box tied with a lovely blue satin bow sitting on the bed. Well, more accurately, on the absolutely adorable chocolate eyes staring back up at him. 

“John…” Sherlock breathed, too overwhelmed to even finish the sentence. 

“Do you like her?” John asked slightly nervously. “It’s just, I saw her in the window, and I know how much you loved Redbeard, and I just thought that you would, um, maybe like another one, and she was just so adorable I couldn’t help it, but, um, if you.. if you don’t like her, um, then I’m sure…”

“She’s perfect!” whispered Sherlock, stopping John’s nervous ramblings but unable to stop staring at the gorgeous ball of red silk fluff that was now trying to climb out of the box, tail wagging madly with excitement due to the two people in the room. “Can I.. can I pick her up?” Sherlock asked almost reverently. 

“Of course. She is yours after all,” John replied, evidently relieved that his present seemed to be accepted. 

Sherlock didn’t hesitate for a second picking up the overjoyed puppy with a delighted reverence. She wiggled and squirmed in his arms, trying to lick his face, and when she succeeded, he let out a laugh of pure, unrestrained happiness, her cute little tongue surprisingly ticklish on the slight stubble of his chin. 

“Hello you beautiful girl,” he crooned earning him a surprised look from John who didn’t realise how affectionate he was with dogs. “Aren’t you just lovely?”

“What are you going to name her?” John asked moving towards Sherlock to get closer to the happiness. 

A slight frown flitted across Sherlock’s brow as he thought, but it swiftly cleared and was replaced by a look of pleased satisfaction usually reserved for the solution of a crime. “O’Malley” he declared. 

“O’Malley?” John repeated, slightly lost as to the origin of the name. 

Sherlock however was quick to explain – “Grace O’Malley was a legendary pirate from the 1500’s. Tough as nails. Gave the English and Spanish hell with all her trouble making – yes, it’s perfect. She’s going to need to be a tough little thing to put up with our madness, and if she inherits her namesake’s penchant for annoying the British government, well, I definitely won’t be complaining, especially if it means Mycroft’s visits will be shorter! Wait, why are you smirking John?”

“Oh, no reason, “ John teased pulling Sherlock closer so that the two were joined with the squirming puppy nestled lovingly between them. “I just think pirates are fitting,” he grinned giving Sherlock a quick peck. “Although, I do hope she’s not too much trouble – I already have to deal with you.”

The puppy, seeming to respond to this, then made it known that she was indeed going to be plenty of trouble snuffling her nose between the two of them and demanding attention. Sherlock just laughed and looked fondly down at his perfect gift from his perfect partner and knew they were in for another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end! Whoever you are, I really appreciate you taking time to read this! <3 So much love xxx


End file.
